The Widow's Kiss
by HackedWidowTracer
Summary: AU where Olivia "Sombra" Colomar works in a coffee shop as a barista. Amélie "Widowmaker" Lacroix works at the CEO of a tech called "Spyder Software". Olivia, coming from a rough family life, meet's a new customer and is immediately infatuated. But someone like Amélie, could never love someone like Olivia. Or could she? Rated M for safety! Pairings: Spiderbyte, Pharamercy, McHanzo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! As an avid fan of Overwatch and most, if not all, of the characters, I decided to start up a fresh new fanfic! The pairing will be Spiderbyte (meaning Widowmaker and Sombra). I will also include various other pairings include Pharamercy (Pharah and Mercy) and possibly McHanzo. Anyway, enjoy the prologue!**

 **Prologue: Sombra**

Olivia Colomar's home life was rough. Her father, Antonio, was often drunk, and he would yell at her and her mother, occasionally hitting one of them. Her mother, Alejandra, wasn't much better. She often was drunk and passed out, or out at bars. For a time Olivia dealt with it and kept quiet, covering bruises that toned her tanned skin with makeup so her friends wouldn't question why she had bruises.

As a result of this, she delved into illegal activities. Not drugs or alcohol, but hacking. Olivia would hack into her school's files and read through them, sometimes even changing small things. Like the lunch menu or even scheduling a snow day back in December. Her skills as a hacker grew exponentially and she started hacking into big organizations files and documents, uncovering scandals and secrets that she would anonymously post to the public, under the codename "Sombra."

Olivia's skills as a hacker wasn't the only thing increasing, but also her father's alcoholism. He was growing more and more violent, up to the point of where her mother left them in the middle of the night. Not even taking Olivia with her, or telling her she was leaving. This angered Antonio to the point of where he became so drunk, he decided it was Olivia's fault.

Seeing her father barging into her bedroom, Olivia quickly shut her laptop down. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was suffocating. Antonio said nothing as he walked over to her and picked her up by the back of her neck, which he did with no difficulty. Olivia was fairly small and he was rather strong.

"She left because of you." He slurred as he carried her out into the living room, his grip like a steel trap on the back of her neck. "Es tu culpa…" He grumbled. Stating that it was her fault, in Spanish.

Olivia squirmed and wiggled but to no avail, he kept his grip. "She did not leave because of me! She left because you have a drinking problem!" Olivia said quickly, the words flowed from her mouth like boiling water.

This set him off. He hit his daughter against the wall, his grip moving to her throat. Olivia could feel her oxygen being gradually depleted, and she couldn't breathe in for more. He grip grew tighter and tighter until Olivia thought she would pass out, black dots covered her vision.

Suddenly however, oxygen flowed into her lungs and she could breath, slumping to the floor, Olivia sucked in as much oxygen as she could. Coughs shook her body as she looked at her father, who was passed out drunk. Quickly getting to her feet, Olivia ran to her room and hurriedly began packing a bag. She only packed the necessities she figured she would need. Things like clothes, which all had a similar color scheme of black, pink and purple. She also packed her laptop, a hair brush and a small bottle of pepper spray. The city wasn't exactly the safest.

Once she was packed and ready to go, Olivia pulled on a jacket and headed to the front door. Something caught her attention however, her father had groaned and spoke through slurs. She couldn't understand anything he was saying. Sighing and wiping a few tears off her cheeks, she opened the door and ran out into the darkness of the cold night.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Chapter one will be posted very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 _Greeting! Welcome to the official first chapter of Spyderbite. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will be updated soon._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Spider web**

 _Two Years Later_

"Is there anything else you want with that?" A heavily Mexican accented voice said, for probably the hundredth time today. The customer grumbled and took his coffee, without a thank you or anything. "Have a nice day!" The same voice said sarcastically.

"Olivia, don't be rude to the customers." One of the other employees stated.

"Sorry, Lena." Olivia said to her coworker. "They can be just so frustrating sometimes!" She exclaimed as she straightened out some of the paper coffee cups.

Lena was one of the few friends that Olivia had. She had come over from England a few years back and just sort of stayed. She knew Olivia's story and was always there for support and comfort when her friend needed it. "I know love. But remember, the customer is always right!" Lena said with her usual optimism, and a big grin on her face.

"What if they say the world is ending?" Olivia joked with a small smirk on her face. Lena's optimism always cheered her up.

"Then! Uh…" Lena went silent as she tried to think. "The customer is sometimes right!" She exclaimed.

Olivia laughed and playfully threw a cup at her. "You're so weird." She said simply as she added more coffee to one of the big pots.

Silence swept over the coffee shop for a short while, until the familiar sound of the bell on the door dinging as it was opened. Olivia had her back to the front, and so she couldn't see who was coming in. "Be with ya in a minute!" Olivia called out.

"I do not have a minute." A cold, accented voice said. It was clearly a woman, but Olivia couldn't place the accent. There was a certain fluidity to it, and it gave her goosebumps.

Olivia turned around and made eye contact with a rather tall woman. The woman had peachy skin with rosy cheeks, her hair was as black as night and hung in a long braid. Her eyes were unique, they were gold. A color not usually seen in eyes, and Olivia found herself starring. Suddenly snapping out of it, Olivia nodded and headed behind the counter. "What can I get you, Amiga?" She asked.

"A chai latte, S'il vous plaît." The woman said as she dug out her credit card and handed it to Olivia without even hearing what the total was.

Having taken a semester of French, told Olivia that the woman had said 'please' in French. The woman's accent gave her goosebumps again as she reached for the outstretched hand holding the credit card. Taking it and swiping it, Olivia glanced at it. The card had a black widow spider design on it and the name 'Amélie Lacroix'. Smiling slightly at the pretty sounding name, Olivia quickly handed the card back before 'Amélie' could get suspicious. As she handed the card back, their fingers grazed and Olivia found her skin to be very cold. She was confused but shrugged it off. "Have it right out amiga!" Olivia said with a smile as she headed over to Lena.

Lena had begun making the beverage, she watched as her friend approach. "She's a beauty." Lena whispered to Olivia. "Shame what happened to her husband though…" She added.

Olivia nodded in agreement and then paused at the last part. "What happened to her husband? And how do you know this?" She asked, confused at the sudden knowledge.

"Don't you know who that is?" Lena asked in shock. "That Amélie Lacroix. CEO of Spyder Software." She informed Olivia.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. She knew about the Spyder Software Company. But didn't know who its CEO was, or that she was a drop dead gorgeous bombshell. Spyder Software was also one of her key targets for hacking, she enjoyed hacking into their system and messing things up. Especially new gadgets or software being released. Glancing over at the woman, Amélie was waiting for her drink. There was something strange about her skin, as if the peachy, light skin tone was fake. There was a subtle blue undertone. Shaking her head, Olivia finished up the drink and headed over.

"Here is your latte." Olivia said with a smile as she handed the warm drink to Amélie, who was currently on the phone with someone. She was speaking in French, but spoke so fast, Olivia couldn't pick out any of the words she was saying. Amélie soon got off the phone and gave Olivia a polite smile.

"Thank you." She said, taking the drink and immediately taking a sip of it. Despite the heat coming from it, however Amélie seemed rather unaffected by this. Olivia found herself staring once more, but quickly looked away and went back to work. Little did she know however, that Amélie looked up from her drink and at Olivia, for the first time all throughout this little exchange. Her amber colored eyes watched the Hispanic girl for a while before looking down at her phone screen.

Olivia nodded and walked back behind the counter. Joining Lena who was currently cleaning out a coffee pot. It was getting close to closing time and Olivia wanted to get back home. She was staying with her close friend Jesse McCree and his roommate, but she suspected that they were something more.

"You know Lena?" Olivia spoke up after a moment of silence between the two girls. "You're a great friend." She added with a goofy smile.


End file.
